


Winning Over You

by equilibridust



Category: BAE173 (Band), H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilibridust/pseuds/equilibridust
Summary: When Hangyul, a sports journalist assigned to follow koreas' taekwondo top athlete thru his competition and interview him after every match. The rest, is their story.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Blazing Lights





	Winning Over You

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother language, so please bear with any misspelled or grammatically error. Hope u're enjoying the story♥

_"Hangyul, have you seen the notice already?"_

In the front hall of their small office, Jmin passes by and greets him. With a load of research paper on his hands, the younger's frowned a bit,

"Notice what? They finally decided to give us a pay raise?"

"Raise your ass. No, I heard they assign you for a special interview at Chuncheon Open."

Hangyul startled as he recognized what it is. "Chuncheon?? I mean, that was an international taekwondo tournament right?"

"Yes, that's it." Jmin nods as proud as an oldman to his son.

"I didn't know our boss managed to get a room for this. You know, even big media would giving their all to pass on the event—"

"Oh boy, now you're grinning to the ears."

"Why wouldn't I??"

Hangyul is really excited, no one can stop him from feeling that way. Their company is just a small sports media. To think that he was able to attend there really got him pumped up.

_Chuncheon Open, please come sooner.._

* * *

And the day has come.

Together with Dohyon— a junior whose in charge of holding the camera, after an hour or more traveling from Seoul they arrived at the tournament location for the first day's pre-match interview session. The atmosphere at Hoban Gym Chuncheon was quite busy that day. Following a staff from one of the elite taekwondo clubs in South Korea, Hangyul stopped at a small room where he was going to interview the athlete.

His name is Kim Yohan. From the information he has gathered, the 25-year-old man has been in this sport since elementary school. Coming from a family that is in the same field, he has repeatedly won matches at the various levels and become a public conversation because of his appearance that looks like an idol.

"Please come in,"

Nodding briefly, Hangyul and Dohyon stepped into the room and immediately found the athlete with a manager from his training club.

"You must be from Podolz Media, right?"

"Ah, yes, that's right." Hangyul replied and shaking the manager's hand. He was about to greet a warm smile at the athletes. But unfortunately, that man was already giving him an unpleasant look.

"Manager-nim who are they?" he instantly gave a confused frown to his manager.

"Didn't you hear earlier? They're journalists from Podolz Media, the ones who will cover you at this match—"

" _Don't want to."_

Rising from his chair, the athlete take a glanced at Hangyul from the head to toe. "I already know all the things they'll ask. No, I don't want to be interviewed."

After saying that judgemental words, he stepped outside without even stealing any glance. The three other men stared in a blank of confusion, before the manager immediately apologized to Hangyul and rushed after his athlete.

"Yohan! Kim Yohan! You can't leave an interview like that... _Kim Yohan!"_

From the end of the door, Hangyul stared at Yohan and his manager who disappeared at the end of the hall.

_For Dohyon's kimbap sake, what's wrong with that guy?_

* * *

To be honest, Hangyul was both surprised and disappointed by Yohan's attitude this morning. But it's not like he didn't predict this tho. After finding out more, Hangyul seemed to understand why there weren't many articles he could get about Kim Yohan.

_That man's just doesn't like journalists._

Intending to comfort Dohyon who seems disappointed because of today's incident, Hangyul goes out of the inn to buy some food. His feet stepped out of the athlete's homestead area, until he accidentally caught a man who seemed to be bullied by 2 other people.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

Like a main character on such a drama ( _or fic, maybe_ ), he immediately ran over there and twisted one of the bullies arm.

When another man intends to attack Hangyul, it turns out that the man he wants to help throws fists and quickly kicks at both of them. Seems like they're scared, the two bullies quickly rushed from there.

" _Gosh, lucky that you're good at fighting_ — KIM YOHAN??!"

Surprised that his face was recognized, that person hurriedly pulled up the hood of his jacket and walked away from there.

"Kim Yohan— _Hey! Where are you going??"_

Hangyul hurriedly pursued that fast pace. He's already been rude this morning, now he doesn't have any gratitude? _Unbelievable_.

"Aren't you guys didn't allowed to leave the dorm? What are you doing here—"

"Stop following me! Did you a stalker or something??!" Finally Yohan can't hold it anymore so he turned around and shouted.

Hangyul furrowed his eyebrow and pointed at himself. " _I'm... Lee Hangyul_. Don't you remember? A journalist from Podolz media who wanted to interview this morning—"

"I don't want to be interviewed." he said quickly as he walked away from there.

Again, Hangyul was annoyed that he had to go back to chasing his wide steps.

"Hey, what the hell.. your club has agreed to the deal, how can you just refuse like that?"

"You think they asked me first before accepting those offers?! I have the right to refuse!"

Still following Yohan's steps, Hangyul really didn't understand what's wrong with that man.

"Stop following me." he says curtly.

"You can't leave the dorm. What are you doing at the time like this? What if you get caught and penalized? What if there's a bad person again?"

"Don't care, I can take care of myself."

But at the end, Hangyul continued to follow the man until his eyes widened because Yohan stopped in front of a food tent.

"Hey, are you crazy? You can't eat random food like this!"

Yohan was seen frowning at him. "Shut up! You think diet food would taste good?! I'm in a bad mood right now, I just need this kind of food."

Later, that man walked into the tent and ordered a portion of tteokbokki, some fire chicken, and mineral water.

"It all cost 11,000 won .." _Thud—_

From his side, Hangyul held out the requested amount of money and immediately took the food with him.

" _Hey! That's my order, why did you take it??"_ Yohan feel so irritated and chased after him. Slowed down his steps, Hangyul looked at the man who was still frowning at him.

This man.. Who didn't have manners and broke many rules as well.. If only Hangyul's job didn't depend on this person..

"You're an athlete, you can't eat carelessly especially during a competition like this."

"Seriously?! Who do you think you are—"

"Therefore." Hangyul interrupts with his cold eyes. ".. _I'll share this food with you."_

" _H-huh?"_ Frowning in confusion, Yohan hurriedly followed Hangyul's steps to a park bench near them. "Hey what do you mean?!"

"Sit."

Hangyul pointing at the free space on his side. Later he took a tteokbokki container that filled with a bright red sauce.

"Don't want to?" Hangyul asked while eating a piece of it. For God's sake, he had to pretend to keep looking all good even tho those burning sensation already striking on his mouth.

Still in his frowning face, Yohan finally sat down and intended to take the containers' before Hangyul quickly pushed it away.

" _No no no—_ it's mine, so I'll hold it."

Seemed like he didn't want to argue— _or hungry?_ Who knows. Yohan immediately took a piece by piece in silence. Next to him, Hangyul observes that man and counts the amount of his tteok. And after the seventh piece..

"Enough. No more."

The man next to him immediately gave a wide glare. " _W-what??_ But I still want to!!"

"No, try to count how many calories you swallowed from those seven tteok."

"But I still want to!"

"No. You still have the chicken."

"Hangyul please.. Two more pieces please.."

_Oh wow._

Somehow Hangyul's get a little amazed. Who would have thought that Kim Yohan will remember his name. A little affected of that _(maybe)_ , finally Hangyul handed him the container again.

"Just one."

" _Yay_!!"

Again, Hangyul had to endure his shock when that man suddenly happily cheered and agreed to just take a piece of that tteok. Hey, where was that annoying guy before?

"Now I want the chicken!!"

Another surprise. Hangyul had to blink several times to confirm whether this was the same person as Kim Yohan on this morning, or a man minutes ago who was still just as annoying as ever.

Handing out a container of chicken pieces, Yohan immediately chopped the food with a happy face. Really, what's so good about that red colored flavor?

"You're not eating?" Yohan asked between his chews. He sounds relaxed enough for someone who just met— _or maybe just because he could kill Hangyul with a choke by his leg._

"No." Hangyul answered quickly. For God's sake he didn't want to hurt his stomach more than that piece of tteok earlier. "By the way, you only have 2 chickens left."

"Arghhh shit!" suddenly that man growled in annoyance. "Do you know that you exactly look like my trainer? How about 3 more pieces?"

"Two Yohan. Those words won't work this time."

Grunts over him, later that man finished the rest of his chicken pieces slowly. Maybe it because he didn't want the pleasure of those chicken quickly disappeared.

After Yohan finished with his food, Hangyul handed him a water bottle that was include on the package.

_"You—_ what are you doing at a night like this? You didn't come out to follow me on purpose, did you?" Finally Yohan realizes something after all the food he takes.

"What do you think I am? I just intended to buy some food for my friend and happened to see you being bullied earlier."

Yohan silently nodded before rising to his feet. "I have to go back."

"I'll take you."

Really, Hangyul didn't had any other intention on this. Don't you remember that his job depends on this person? So if Yohan is in trouble..

_His job would mess up too._

"I entered through that door." Yohan pointed at a door that was usually passed by staff or workers at the dorm. Hangyul nodded briefly and let that man walk there—

before suddenly Yohan looked at his back.

" _Hangyul.. Thank you for the treat! Good night."_

And with a glimpse of smile from Yohan, Hangyul didn't know that his night could be this strange.

* * *

The next day, at a special seat for the press, Hangyul and Dohyon sat down to watch Yohan's first match. Even though it wasn't time for the interview yet, they still had to write an article for today's match.

"Dohyon, take as many pictures as you can."

Seriously facing the ring, Hangyul never knew that Yohan's move and technique were so great.

_Well_ — he already knew that Yohan was great. But when he saw it in person... Yohan just really great.

While he stared at every movement of that man in the ring, his hands were busy writing down all important points that he would include in today's article. Until their gazes accidentally met, Hangyul couldn't help but instantly forming a smile. Given a confused look from Yohan, strangely makes Hangyul's smile grow even more.

* * *

It's a little hot tonight. Walking around the gyms' hall, Hangyul was intrigued to take a peek at the practice room that was still open. His eyes widened when he saw Yohan practicing by himself and kicking the punching bag in those room.

" _Did you gonna stand there all night?"_

Hangyul is shocked when Yohan turns out to be finished with his training and sits sweatily on the floor.

" _You_.. Did you always practice until this late?"

"Sometimes.." Yohan replied as he drank in a hurry. "I still have a match in two days."

"I know. Congratulations on today's match." Hangyul nodded.

"Thank you. Ah.. also thanks for the article."

For a moment, Hangyul frowned in confusion. _Article? What does he mean?_

"16 years of doing taekwondo, Kim Yohan and his sidekick made it through the preliminary round with a perfect score."

" _Aaa—"_ Hangyul finally understood. "Did you read it? I thought because you didn't like being interviewed, so.."

"I don't want to be interviewed because I'm always watching my articles." Yohan interrupted.

" _What do you mean?"_

"The press often treats me like I'm a celebrity who happens to be in sports. All they're gonna blabber is about my face, or my daily life, or something like that. I don't know, your writing looks different so thank you for writing a great article."

Again, the thanks that Yohan gave seemed to have such an effect on Hangyul. _Or maybe just because that man didn't look like he had any gratitude before?_

Watching Yohan prepared his bag made Hangyul realize something..

"Are you practicing again tomorrow?"

Yohan turned his head in surprise. "Of course, I still have to compete if you forget."

"Ah, no. I mean.. Are you going to practice alone until this late again?"

"Oh.. Actually our training schedule is only until 6pm. But yeah.. You know— the pressure sure is though."

"Then.. Want me to accompany you?"

" _H-huh?"_

Oh shit— looking at Yohan's confused face has never made Hangyul this happy.

"You know.. Sometimes it feel better when we're not doing something alone. So you can call me during practice if you want? Or maybe when you want to get a food at night.. Ah, how do people call it again— _one call away..?"_

For God's sake, Hangyul didn't know that there was a taekwondo athlete who looked so cute while blinking confusedly.

" _Call..?_ But I don't have your number?"

" _Well.. did you want to have one tonight?_ "

* * *

Since then, things have been going smoothly for both of them.

Yohan who continued to the finals, their rendezvous at night, the interview that was selling up to millions of views. Hangyul's days have never felt this beautiful.

Back on their life in Seoul, in fact the relationship between the two doesn't stop at the last day in Chuncheon.

In their spare time they usually exchange some short messages, or finally meet when Hangyul has to cover Yohan for the next match again.

"It feels like I'm already your personal reporter."

One day Hangyul said it when he was coming for Yohans' practice before tomorrow's match. With sweat all over his body, usually Yohan would giggle out loud without even stopping.

"Also my one call man?"

"Hey, stop calling me out of the blue just because you want to eat a box of chickens. Am I a servant?"

But once again, with Yohan's laugh Hangyul had no other choice to let his smile widening too.

Servants what? _Being a slave seems okay tho._

* * *

On a windy October noon Hangyul came to Yohan's practice room as usual. Almost a year following the athlete, everyone is used to seeing Hangyul hanging around at their training hall. In his white taekwondo uniform, Yohan looked as if he had just finished talking with his sparring friends and immediately smiled when he saw Hangyul standing in the doorway.

 _Oh no.. That smile_. The smile as bright as the sun that he always managed to make Hangyul melts.

"Sorry I just finished, did you're waiting too long?"

"No.. I just got here too. Let's grab a lunch."

Yohan instantly frowned when he saw a lunch box on the younger's hand. "What's that?? I called you here so we can have some kkuldak!"

"There is no such food Yohan.. Your match is just around the corner."

"But I'm tired of diet food!"

"Trust me this lunch is better than the food at your favorite chicken restaurant. Come on, sit down."

Bringing Yohan to the edge of the room, they sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Hangyul handed him a lunch box of steamed salmon, vegetables and a soup container.

"Hey, what's with that face," Hangyul chuckles a bit when Yohan looks so done for his lunch menu.

"Hangyul I don't want steamed food, I want chickens!"

"Try it first Yohan.. After the match is over I will buy you a whole devil's food cake."

"But that's still 2 weeks away!"

"Just eat."

At the end, Yohan gave up with his chicken. While pouting his lips he started scooping out the food. Strangely, after that the frowned at his face could no longer be seen.

"Is it good?"

There was no answer, but Yohan still took a bigger bite there. Hangyul couldn't help but chuckles on him. Later he's getting ready to join the meal, but then accidentally he looks at Yohan's stretched ankle.

"Gosh, Yohan-ah?" Hangyul quickly pulled open the hem of his pants and saw the ankle that began to red and swollen as well. Getting a bit surprised, Yohan then hurriedly pulled his feet away.

"It is okay."

"Okay what? It'll get bigger tomorrow!"

Hangyul hurriedly walked out and asked the building employees for a towel and ice cubes.

"You're a taekwondo athlete, you should know how important your foot is."

Straightening Yohan's legs, he compressed the swelling for a few minutes before then wrapped it tightly in a cold towel.  
Even though he knew that the injury was not too bad, Hangyul still panicked seeing the condition of those legs earlier. But then again, seeing Yohan who was staring gloomily couldn't make Hangyul able to scold him more.

"Finish your meal."

" _Yes.."_

"Next time be more careful when you're practicing, so you're not getting any injury like this again."

" _Yes.."_

"After this please take some rest. If you keep continuing, the injury will getting worse."

Yohan quickly turn his head with a protest look on his face. "But the match is in 2 weeks?? I still—"

"Rest, Yohan. Let me talk to your coach later."

Yohan then went back to his food in silence. Really, Hangyul sometimes feeling so guilty when seeing Yohan getting sad like that.

"Hey, it's for your own good.. Tomorrow when your foot is getting well you can practice again. It's okay, think of today as your cheat day."

"If this is a cheat day I should be allowed to have a chicken."

"Hey, don't try me."

Laughing until his stomach hurts, thankfully Yohan's mood is back to normal. That was quite simple but it feels like Hangyul has done something big.

"You look pretty good at dealing with injuries like this," Yohan pointed out at the towel on his leg.

"Ah yes.. Actually I also did taekwondo before.."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner.."

"Hahaha because it's been so long.. I stopped when I was in junior high school for some leg injury."

"Ah I'm sorry.."

Hangyul suddenly panicked when he saw Yohan's sad face. "No! No need to apologize.. I'm really okay. That's why please take a good care of your body.. I'm happy to see you winning every match. It feels like my childhood dream came true."

Hearing that, Yohan suddenly burst out of laugh. "hahaha what is that? I'm the one who won, but why did your dream come true??"

"Hahaha weird right?" smiling gently, Hangyul stared at those dark sparkling eyes. "Maybe it's you— so I could feel happy too. _Maybe because of you."_

Getting lost with each other's thoughts, Yohan then clenched his hands upward. "Alright! For Lee Hangyul's sake I will try to win again in this match!!"

Then both of them laughed at the same time. _Maybe because he's Yohan. So Hangyuls' happiness, just as simple as his._

* * *

" _Whoaa_ — hey, Hangyul! Look at this!"

Going to his desk, Jmin showed him the email that their office just received.

"M-sports magazine will be launching a year-end special edition with the Oui's athlete as the cover. And you know what? Kim Yohan specially asked them to invite you as their interviewer!"

Hearing the name of the well-known magazine that most people interested in, Hangyul hurriedly read the email that Jmin refers to. That's right, M-sports editorial team directly asked him as the team leader for drafting the question script and the interview later.

"Gosh.. This is really a big project. After all, how many matches have you been assigned to? 5? 6? Kim Yohan's name has been noticed along with the news you write. Damn, you two are something."

Hangyul secretly smiled at those words. Kim Yohan specifically asked them for it? _Oh wow.._

He knew that Yohan didn't like being interviewed by random people, but if it's like this.. It means that Yohan doing it on purpose, right?

_Can Hangyul expecting something for this..?_

..or not.

In a cold wind of December, Hangyul had to come to the M-sports studio to see Yohan and his clubmate Donghan, taking pictures together like they were on some fashion magazine. From behind the shooting crew, Hangyul had to be quite satisfied to see the two of them continue to closing their distance while exchanging styles endlessly.

Do sports magazines even need a photo shoot with a concept like this? And isn't the cleavage in Yohan's uniform a bit too revealing?? _Unbelievable_.

"You can start the interview session after this, please follow me."

"Ah, yes, thank you."

With no interest at all, Hangyul followed one of the staff to the table that had been provided for him. It didn't take long before two men dressed in black and white taekwondo uniforms walked towards him.

"Hangyul! It's been a while." Yohan excitedly greeted him.

Usually, by seeing that smile Hangyul will also form a same shapes on his lips. But seeing the other man that casually embracing Yohan's shoulder just make him..

"There you go. Come on, please sit down."

"Oh, yes!" Yohan shouted again. "Maybe you've never met him in person, this is Donghan hyung, one of the senior athletes from my club. Hyung, this is my friend Hangyul who works as a sports journalist."

Half-heartedly shook that man's hand, maybe Hangyul had to admit that his grip was quite strong. Well, as expected for an athelete right?

"Okay then, shall we start the interview?"

In a span of hour, did you think the conversation would flows as their usual talks? _Of course not._

With all the physical contact and ridiculous jokes happening right in front of his eyes, Hangyul had no other desire but to speed up the time so that they got to jump to the last question.

"Lastly, what are your hopes for the upcoming year."

The two of them seemed to think for a moment, before Yohan said his answer first.

"I hope I will enjoy every days I went through better than today. Enjoying every practice, every match, every injury, every win and loss— also everyones who's been there with me. I hope I enjoy and living well, until one day— I could remembering all those days without a regret."

" _Whoa_.. Look who's good at talking now!"

When Donghan patted his head, and Yohan laughed proudly at that man, Hangyul felt like he just wanted to scream and shout out loud.

"if I.."

Donghan started to look back to thinking. "As a man I always thinking of having a strong ambition. Since my performance has not improved significantly this year, I hope in the upcoming year I can break new records from my own limits. Like.. _Confessing a love for example?"_

Talking like that while looking at Yohan, the younger's actually let out an excited laugh.

"Hyung! You like someone??"

"Well.."

"Gosh.. Don't playing around like that! Tell me who it is!"

"Hahaha.. Are you curious? How about waiting until next year?"

"Geez.. Why it took that long—" _Bam!_

Hangyul can't hear that bullshit any longer. In front of them, he roughly closed the laptop and smiled at the two of them. "Alright, the interview is over. Thank you for your cooperation.."

After finishing the remaining business with the editorial staff, Hangyul began to feel guilty for all his cold and harsh attitude towards Yohan.

But hey, what else can he do?? Hangyul just unconsciously carried away with his feelings.

Intending to make up for his attitude earlier, Hangyul returned to the waiting room where Yohan was. It seemed like a lunch treat would be good for both Yohan and him. But when Hangyul just stepped into the doorway,

" _Ah shit—_ I'm hungry. Yohanie, did you want some meat today?"

"The treat is on you?"

"Are you willing to pay my share as well?"

"No. Besides, hyung just look so good when you treat me some food."

"This little.."

Seeing Yohan and Donghan who casually flirting at each other suddenly made his chest throbbed. _Maybe he should—_

"Oh, Hangyul?" Yohan suddenly realized at his presence. "We want to get some meat later. Let's eat together!"

With a forced smile, Hangyul shook his head slowly. "Can't, I have to go back to the office right away. Have fun and eat a lot okay? I'll go first, bye."

Seriously.

What can Hangyul expect from this? Looks like he's been too cocky all this time..

* * *

The day turns into days. Entering the new year, it has been nearly 2 months since Hangyul has limited his interactions with Yohan. Moreover, that man also looked busy with various exercises he take. And by that, Hangyul can't help but spending his day in a load of stupid thought about the athletes.

Once again assigned to following Yohans' match, Hangyul appears at the venue to cover the pre-match as usual. Upon seeing his arrival, Yohan immediately giving a friendly smile and greet him.

Underline that. _Friendly_. So Hangyul can no longer be puffed up and feeling like he was some kind of special person anymore.

"Hangyul! It's been a long time since I saw you. Where have you been?"

"There's a lot of works I have to deal with at one time." He smile politely. "So.. Are you ready? Shall we start now?"

This Hangyul is definitely not in his usual self. Whether it's for Yohan, nor Hangyul himself. But what the other things he could do to protect his own heart?

After completing a brief interview that felt so different for the both of them, Yohan came back to him with an indefinable gaze.

"Do you have some problem?"

"No." Hangyul's shook his head.

" _So why are you—_ oh my, did I do something wrong? Really, during the interview it didn't feels like I was talking to you."

_Look Hangyul, you're being unproffesional and messed up your work._

"Sorry if it bothers you.. I'll make sure the next interview will be even better."

"Hangyul! What's wrong with you??"

"Nothing? I'm fine."

"Fine what? You're not behaving as usual."

"Am I? Well, but you'd better go back to your room. I think your people or that Donghan person must be looking for you."

"Donghan hyung? Why are you suddenly talking about him?"

"I don't know? Because he likes you? Or because you two boyfriends now?"

"How did you know Donghan hyung likes me??" There's a surprised look on his eyes.

_See?_

You, Lee Hangyul, just put a new wound on yourself.

"Isn't it obvious? So how long have you been dating? One month? Two? Did after the magazine interview last day he immediately confessed to you?"

"What the fuck.." in front of him, Yohan frowned in disbelief.

".. I don't understand where the fuck you get that thoughts on me, but no. I and Donghan hyung are not dating. He did confessed but for me hyung is just like my brother, so I don't know why you can conclude all those things? From out of nowhere?"

In his place, Hangyul tried hard to digest all of Yohan's words.

" _You..._ Don't like him?"

"If it more than a brother, no."

"You two not dating?"

" _For God sake_ — how many times I have to say no! You didn't hear my words?!"

Like the first sun after a long long winter, Hangyul felt his body started to warms up.

_Does this mean... Another hope?_

"..besides, most athletes are forbidden to have a relationships. That's why I also avoid feelings like that as much as possible."

_HA!!_

Once again, Lee Hangyul and his shattered hopes.

But it's okay right? At least Yohan won't be close to anyone, right? And being his close friend, was the most advantageous position for now.

Yes. That's it.

* * *

And once again, their relationship seems to be getting closer than before. Hangyul doesn't even hesitate to occasionally inviting Yohan to meet outside of work or training purposes. After all, that man always liked to be invited to eat or go for a walk.

It's just like tonight. Hangyul's friend set a drinking party at the club and Yohan is as happy as he could be to join the fun. Well maybe it's because a free booze that offered, but who cares? _Yohan actually rich anyway._

"Hey, looks like Yohan has gotten really drunk." Seungyoun pointed at the man who lay his head on the table.

With a throbbing head here and there, Hangyul walked over him. His conditions were not much different tho, maybe they both should just go home..

"Yohan.. Hey. Kim Yohan,"

" _Mmmh.."_

Okay. It seemed that man wasn't too drunk, because according to Hangyul's experience, Yohan would be very loud when he's drunk. Assuming that Yohan might be a little sleepy, Hangyul finally carried him out of the club and immediately took a taxi to his apartment.

"Hongeun il, please."

" _Mmmm sleepy.. home.. bed.."_

On his shoulder Yohan start babbling and all. And Hangyul was that man, who could only laugh and stroke his back gently all their way back at the taxi seat.

"We'll arrive soon, wait a minute."

After struggling up with the stairs to the 3rd floor, Hangyul finally managed to carry Yohan into his unit. Laying the man down on the bed, Hangyul had to chuckle again when he saw Yohan's frowning face and pouting lips.

" _Sleepy_.." he murmured again.

While kneeling on the floor to remove Yohan's shoes and socks, Hangyul patted his thigh slowly like a baby.

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep."

" _Eung? Hangyul?_ " With wide eyes open, Yohan's face suddenly filled with lot of questions.

"Hm? Yes, it's me. Why?"

" _Hangyul!!"_ Suddenly he's grinning excitedly and immediately sat up. It looks like the alcohol started to works on him.

"Yes, it's me. Go to sleep.. You said you were sleepy."

" _Hangyul!!"_ He screamed again. So loud with a face full of smiles.

Yohan does tend to be weird when he's drunk. But if it means to see a three times cuter version of him, there is no way Hangyul would refused that opportunity.

"Yes, Yohan.."

" _Hangyuuul!!"_ Extending his arms wide open, that man bumped into him until they fell to the floor. By the time, Yohan was already hugged him like a small child to his teddy bear.

" _Hangyul!"_

"Hahaha.. Yes, it's me."

Yohan just gave a normal hug. And Hangyul just patted his head as usual. But when that man moved his head away, Hangyul could see that sweet face with a reddish flush clearly. Either because of the alcohol or not, Yohan's face just look prettier that night. With his round rosy cheeks. Dark glitter eyes. And adorable thick pink lips.

" _Hangyul!"_

Again, that man smiled broadly at him.

"Hahaha.. Yes Yohan.."

" _Hangyul!"_

For God's sake why is he so cute..

" _Hangyul!"_

Can he did it?

" _Hangyul!"_

Seriously, can he?

"Hangyul— _mmph.."_

Well Hangyul just did.

In a moment, Hangyul pulled his face away. Looking at rounded pupils that intensely staring at him.

Hangyul wants more. So bring up his face forward, he let their noses rubbed each other. He just want to know wether that man is okay with this, but when Yohan just continued to stare at him intensely, Hangyul can't hold back but to kiss him deeper.. and deeper. Without a rejection, nor a hit on his head..

Can he hopes even more?

_Clatter—_

Waking up at a time that can't be called morning anymore, Hangyul moved quietly on his bed. Just before—

As quick as a flash, he sat down to realize something. Yohan is no longer there.

Even though hours ago he was sure that man was still curled up at his arms. Staring at his cellphone, Hangyul breathed a sigh of relief when he found a message from Yohan.

_**Damn my head hurts so much, hope you feel it too so I'm not alone on this ;(** _   
_**Gtg for morning practice, bye!** _

With a smile on his face, Hangyul pressed the dial button which immediately connected on the second ring.

" _Did our sleeping beauty is awake?_ " Yohan greeted on the other side. Hearing that, Hangyul couldn't help but chuckled softly.

"Hey, you think taking your drunk body on a late night isn't tiring enough?"

" _You can leave me at the club tho."_

"Yes, and on the next day you will go berserk and mess up my place."

The two of them chuckled at the same time.

"Are you still at the practice hall? Want me to pick you up for lunch?"

" _Yeah... You don't have to work today?"_

"Work what? My job is you tho."

 _"Hey!_ "

"Hahaha so you want me to pick you up or not?"

" _Arrived in one hour or I'm going to eat with my friends."_

"Gosh.. Why your hobby is torturing me like this.."

" _Hangyul just hurry up, I'm hungry!"_

"Geez— okay.. Okay... I'm getting ready now. Be careful while practicing okay?"

" _Okay! Be careful on your way too."_

And Hangyul's days, has never been better than this.

* * *

After their kiss that night, Hangyul was actually worried that their relationship would becoming awkward. Because.. Hey, two half-drunk guys who keep kissing— _while pressing againts each other—_ until finally falling asleep is not a normal friend would do. At least for both of them.  
But in that morning until the next day and the next day after, Yohan actually looks quite comfortable and being okay for getting a lot more touchy around him. Isn't that's a good sign..?

"I guess that's a good sign." Seungyoun nodded as he listening Hangyuls' story.

"..you know— even if he's not aware of the kiss, he will still wake up in your arms that day. And not being awkward nor away from you is certain because he also has feelings for you."

"Arghh shit! I wanted to confess to him." Hangyul growled in frustration.

"Just say it? What's the problem?"

"I don't know? Scared if it's just a one-sided feeling and things will turn awkward after it?"

"For God's sake! It's clear that he also likes you, what else are you afraid of??"

"Did he?"

Seungyoun rolled his eyes. Sometimes Hangyul really can be dumber than a donkey. "You said he was going to compete soon, right?"

"Ah, yes.." Hangyul nodded. "Big match, next week he even have to train intensively and live at the dorm."

"Just confessed to him before the match."

"The fuck.. Are you crazy??"

"Crazy what?? Imagine how happy he will be if getting your love confession before the match. That kid might even set a new world record."

Sometimes Hangyul doesn't know his friend can have such a smart brain. But sometimes, a smart brain doesn't always caught a good predicition..

* * *

A few days before the match, Yohan gets some free time which Hangyul immediately uses to carry out his plan.

Dressed in neat clothes, Hangyul has made dinner reservations and now walks confidently to pick up Yohan at his practice building.

Turning past the lobby, his eyes caught Yohan and his manager who were chatting with the boss of Podolz media where Hangyul worked.

Wait a minute, _since when did those people know each other?_

"Thank you again, Yohan-ssi. Thanks to you our small company receiving a lot of help."

By the distance, Hangyul's boss is seen bowing respectfully towards the other two.

"Ah.. You don't have to.." Yohan shook his hand immediately. "I'd be glad to able giving a help. Your articles are also very good to my career, I'm thanking you for that."

"Thank you for always accepting our proposals. Your kindness is really help us.. Gosh— I think we surely go bankrupt if you do not accepting any of those coverage contracts. Thank you very much, I hope we can maintain this good relationship until then."

"Ah, you're welcome.. Just let me know if you need anything."

From the where he stands, Hangyul doesn't know how his feeling.

Sad?

Angry?

_Disappointed..?_

He thought that all this time Yohan only wanted to be interviewed by him because of his pure will and their compatibility. But what is this? Save from the bankruptcy? Interview project out of pity?

Could it be that Yohan had been close to him because of pity too?

No.

Walking back to the lobby, Hangyul tried to clear off his thoughts. There was no way Yohan had been pretending to be close to him out of pity..

"Hangyul? Did you waiting too long?"

A little surprised, Hangyul turn his back. Looking at the cute face that smiled brightly at him.

"Ah no.. No, I've been arrived minutes ago. Shall we go now?"

"Sure!"

Receiving Yohan's car keys, Hangyul smiled faintly and invited him to walk to the parking lot.

 _Impossible_. Yohan couldn't have been close to him because of pity. It can't be.

But throughout the dinner until Hangyul drives him to the dorm again, he still can't get that bad thoughts out of his head.

He reall knew Yohan was a good person. But he didn't want Yohan to be this nice to him just out of pity. He don't want to.

"Hangyul? You don't talk much today.. Is there something upsets you at the office?"

_Office_..

No. For the nth times, Hangyul brushed aside his worries all over again.

"Nothing.. My job is fine. What about your training? Ready for the match?"

"Thank God.. My training is great too! That's why the coach gives me a free time like this, right? I can't wait to compete. Make sure you watch from the best place later, okay?"

"Hahaha of course.. Of course. I have to write your article too."

Getting closer by the dorm building, Hangyul thinking about his first intention again. Should him..?

" _Yohan?"_

"Yes?" those round eyes stared at him closely. Hangyul didn't know what kind of gaze was that, but now he's getting afraid to take some guess..

"Do you know why we went for a dinner today?"

That man looked a bit confused by then. " _Because.. You promised me for some food?"_

Stopping the car in the parking lot, Hangyul tried to gather his courage.

"..Oh I know! Is it because you just got a bonus? Is that so? I heard the stocks—"

" _What if I said I had something to say."_ Hangyul interrupt right away.

"Excuse me?"

Taking a deep breath, Hangyul tried to get even more courage for himself.

"How about I invite you over, because I have something to say."

"What did you wanted to say?" he asking confusedly.

Exhale.. Hangyul taking his time to stared at the man next to him.

"Kim Yohan—"

_Now or never._

"..I love you. Maybe since your first match? I don't know. All I know, I've already falling in love with you.. Over— and over again. So you know.. _Want to date with me?"_

After that confession, the silence that created was the longest minute Hangyul ever had in his life.

In fact, he never felt it even on the day of college exams, or his first job interview. In his entire life, Hangyul has never felt this amount of nervous before.

_"I.."_

After a long silence, Yohan seemed to have started finding his voice. But from his strangely gestures and gaze, even a fool could tell that he was uncomfortable with the current situation.

" _H-hangyul.. Sorry— I.."_

It's over.

Even though those sentence wasn't finished yet, Hangyul knew he was done.

" _No, I mean.. You know.."_

Yohan is still having trouble finding his words, but Hangyul think he can't hear any longer.

"It's okay." Hangyul's smile quitely.

"..I think those dating thing is just too much right? But thank you for hearing my confession— and be friends with me. Thank you, Yohan."

" _H-hangyul I—"_

"I hope. Later you won't have to force yourself to accept every offer just because you want to help our company. Don't be offended, I'm thank you this much for all the opportunities. But after this— please, just accept any media that wants to cooperate with you."

Still forcing the same smile, Hangyul looked at his face once again. A beautiful presence that ever sat on his hearts.

"Sleep well Yohan. See you at the match."

After saying that, Hangyul really got out of the car and disappeared right away.

* * *

Has anyone ever said that sometimes Hangyul can be dumber than a donkey?

Well.. That night was the clearest example for every single of you.

Hangyul realized he shouldn't have jump to his own conclusion and put all those words out. But what can he do, it looks like this time he really has to gather himself and disappear from Yohan's life.

And don't forget about his job issue..

Maybe after his boss found out about this he would be fired right away. Once again, it just Hangyul and his stupid thoughts that messed every things.

But three days before the match day, Hangyul really didn't contact Yohan at all. That man wasn't much different too. Either because he was busy practicing— or because of Hangyul's confession that night.. _Gosh, he don't even dare to imagine it._

But on this match, Hangyul's ready with his neat clothes and ID walking with Dohyon towards Yohans' waiting room. As usual, a recording for pre-match interview.

 _Knock knock—_ "Excuse me.."

"Oh? Hangyul? Please come in.."

Smiling nicely at the manager, Hangyul then looked at the man who had just staring blankly at the mirror. Is it just his eyes, or did that taekwondo uniform look too big on Yohan's body?

Trying not to care too much, Hangyul pulled up two chairs quickly and politely asked Yohan to sit in front of him.

There's nothing different from any other interviews. Except this time Hangyul spoke without joking around like before, and Yohan who looked even more nervous than usual.

The interview ended quickly than everyone expected. Without any further talks afterward, or cheerful grins from the two of them, they just nod politely and turn away right after.

But then again, Hangyul can't lie if he feels so guilty for all his attitude.

Really, bringing personal matters into this realm of work is extremely unprofessional. By seeing Yohan with his gloomy face today, Hangyul can't let his heart away from getting hurt and hurting again.

" _Here_ ,"

When everyone was busy around them, Hangyul handed him a bottle of his favorite banana milk.

Even though his hand stretched out to receive the milk, a puzzled glint flashes in Yohan's eyes. Maybe he didn't expecting Hangyul to do this.

"I think you need some sugar. Goodluck for today."

After saying that, without a smile or patting his head, Hangyul turned away and leaving.

 _After that milk.. After this match.. And after today's interview._ Looks like Hangyul really have to give up on his feelings.

The crowd filling the stadium as it started to begin. In his seat, Hangyul looked at Yohan who was listening to his coach's direction.

He has passed 3 preliminary match. In this final, he received numerous penalties and had to lose in the first round.

One minute for the rest time has ended. When he was about returning to the center of the ring, their eyes accidentally met and Hangyul was reflexively giving a soft smile.

Really, from the beginning Yohan didn't seem so focused and Hangyul was afraid that he was the reason of that.

When the match started again, Yohan immediately launched a kick as soon as they finished the greeting. Kicking over and over again— until at the last second, he gave a spinning kick and managed to beat the score by winning this round.

" _YESSS!!"_ Hangyul unconsciously shouted his voice.

Furthermore, since each of them wins a round, there must be a Goldent point session where the first one to score is the winner of entire match.

From his place Hangyul keep murmuring his prayers silently. He hopes Yohan can win.. Good luck Yohan.. _Hopes Yohan can.._

"HA!"

After the referee raised his hand, his opponent quickly gave a sideways kick that almost hit Yohan's protector. Taking a few steps back, Yohan prepared to jump—

_Bam!_

And throwing a round kick right on his target. At the same time, Hangyul and everyone else shouted loud to congratulate him.

Apart from the various feelings of sadness and disappointment, Hangyul is really excited about this victory.

Together with the other journalist who were preparing for the news, Hangyul went down to the small stage where he was going to interview the young athlete.

"Dohyon, make sure you record it properly."

"Okay hyung."

Facing the other journalists who could only see from the front of the stage, Hangyul smiled gently as Yohan and the gold medal around his neck walked towards him. His hands unconsciously clenched the microphone, somehow a little nervous when he saw that man getting closer bit by bit.

As soon as Yohan arrived next to him, Hangyul smiled warmly and intended to greet him—

"Kim Yohan-ssi, congrats on your—mmph?!"

.. _which was immediately silenced by the latter lips._

In front of many cameras and people's eyes, Hangyul was just as confused as them when Yohan suddenly cupped his cheek and gave a good amount of kiss to him.

With his rosy cheeks, that man staring at him with an irritated look.

" _Yohan— what are you.."_

" _What?!"_ he whispered and still glaring over Hangyul's eyes.

"..you didn't give me a chance to talk that night. You know athletes shouldn't be in relationships, but you asked me out instead?? Just so you know I have to convincing my coaches to able for dating you if I win this match! And you should know that I wouldn't kiss someone with a blushing face if it only out of pity!"

" _B-but.. Yohan.. You—"_

The fuck with all those excuses in his head. Hangyul's only remember that he just wanted to vent his happiness and sadness on Yohan's rosy lips again and again.

But therefore,

he actually did. In front of dozens cameras and the press— _maybe thousands of other people_ , Hangyul kissed his man once again.

" _You know that I love you too right?"_ Yohan whispered in his ear.

Damn. Hangyul never felt his face hotter than this.

" _Y-yeah.. I think I know now—"_

Fuck. He suddenly remembered all those camera that still putting on record. _"Uhm.. Okay_ , now with everyone's watching, let's continue this in your office later, we have to start the interview."

" _Hahahaha.. Gosh,_ yes. Alright Hangyul-ssi, please start the interview now." With his nervous laugh, Yohan trying that hard forgetting all those embarrassed moment earlier.

And at the end, Lee Hangyul—who is often dumber than a donkey, learned something from his new boyfriend.

Next time, he would talk about his worries and listen to everything's well before jumping to his own conclusions and creating various problems with his stupid thoughts.

Next time.

But for now, let him celebrate Yohans' win as well as their first day of dating— _by grinding each other body at his apartment._


End file.
